cardcastlefandomcom-20200213-history
Rulings
Card Castle is a Yu-Gi-Oh! variant designed exclusively for online playing. The gameplay will feature some major modifications compared to the original game, and designed both for casual players and competitive tournaments. Unlike other CCGs, Card Castle will have some new rulings that will completely vary the gameplay. =Features= List of Features Features that you cannot find anywhere else: * The design of the cards will feature a "textless full art" template, as the game isn't designed as a paper specific game. It is designed as a Digital Only card game. * Completely new and different Types and Attributes. The former will be called as "Races", and the latter will be called as "Affiliations" here, which will be more like "creeds" of the creatures in that Affiliation. * Two creature types will be introduced at the launch of the game: "Normal monsters" that are in your Main Deck, and "Evo monsters" that are in your Extra Deck. (Of course, "Normal" monsters will still have effects.) * The game will be archetype-specific since the release. However, these are deck archetypes rather than card archetypes. An archetype is based on a Race/Affiliation combination, but even in an archetype, there will be sub-archetypes with minor differences. * The archetypes will be constantly updated equally, and will be much bigger than several archetypes in YGO. =Rulings= Basics * Card Castle is a two-player customizable card game (CCG), where each player uses their own deck. A player can have 4 copies of any cards (except "unique" cards, that only can have 1 copy per deck), and must have at least 40 cards in their deck. Along with the "Main" deck, there is an "Extra Deck" for other specific cards. * Each player stars with 8000 Life Points (LP). If one player's LP reaches zero, they lose the game. They also lose the game if they run out of cards and cannot draw from their deck. * To attack their opponents and reduce their LP to zero, they must Summon Creatures that are quintessential in this game. Once per turn, You can Summon any creatures from their hand, but each creatures have a different way to be used. The lower the level, the lower their stats are, however, low level creatures can be used for their powerful effect. In contrary, high level creatures has way better stats, but their effects are specific and not that powerful. For example, Level 4 creatures usually can only activate their effect when they destroy another creature by battle. * There are another type of creature introduced in the beginning of the game, and these are Evo Creatures. They are different from "Normal" Creatures, since they aren't in your Main Deck, but in your "Extra" Deck and can be Summoned by using your normal creatures. * Summoning an Evo Creatures does not take yor "Normal" Summon, as it is treated as "Extra Summon". However, you can only Extra Summon once per turn, so you have 1 Normal and 1 Extra Summon in a turn. Also, you cannot use a create as a Material for the Summon of an "Extra Deck monster" during the same turn when it was Summoned. * Aside from creatures, the game will contain "actions" and "reactions". Actions can only be used during your turn and can be activated from your hand immediately, while reactions can be used in your opponent's turn, but must be Set face-down and cannot be used the turn it was Set. * Also, reactions ARE the only cards that can be activated in reaction to an other card's effect. For example, if someone uses a creature's effect, you cannot activate an action in answer to that effect, nor another creature's effect. You can only answer to cards by reactions. Because of their nature, reactions will have only effects that actually reacts to another cards - so you can only use them when *something* happens, when you can actually react to something (if one of your creatures is destroyed, when you lose LPs, and so on). Deck building * As previously said, your deck must contain 40 cards, and you can use 4 copies of a card per deck, except unique cards, which can only have one copy per deck. * Extra Deck size is 10. Same rule goes here too: 4 copies of a card per Extra Deck, except unique cards, which can only be used at 1 copy of the card per Extra Deck. * The game will have deck types not based on their name, but on their type combinations. While some cards will be "neutral" and can be added to your deck, and there will be "multi-type" decks too, in most cases (at least in the beginning of the game), you choose your deck by choosing a combination of "affiliations" (colors) and creature type. For example, SUN/HUMAN is a valid deck that is based on "united we stand" strategy. * Deck mixturing is NOT prohibited, just not recommended, since most cards (at least at the beginning of the game) will only work with specific combinations. So, mixturing SUN/HUMAN cards with AQUA/BEAST monsters may be not the best idea, except if you have a hyper combo in your mind. * HOWEVER, it doesn't mean that you cannot build creative decks: each combination will have different goals by your decision. For example, MAGMA/UNDEAD will be an archetype that "mills" its own deck (sending cards from their deck to their own graveyard). However, you can choose from two different types of "milling": you can go by quality by deciding which cards you actually want to send to the Graveyard - but it will only send a few cards to the Graveyard - or you can go by "quantity" strategy by sending LOTS of cards, but randomly. And as soon as new Extra cards will be introduced, the possibilities by using those cards will increase the different strategies.